


Close Encounters

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Based on the prompt: Being so close that you can feel your lips brush when you whisper





	Close Encounters

It was an odd sight to see Kylo run. It’s not that he wasn’t a good runner; he was. It wasn’t that he’d never run before. It was just… uncommon. He only ran when he was in trouble. And he was never in trouble.

Except when he was.

Like now, of course.

You couldn’t really see his feet with the way his blasted cloak–always with the cloak–swirled at his ankles like it couldn’t decide which way to turn. Regardless, he was surprisingly agile for having such a large body, but you’d known that already. You were having a small bit of trouble keeping up with him. His long legs took one ridiculous stride for every three of yours and he was quickly fading into the distance. Luckily–as far as you could tell–your pursuers were no closer behind you than they’d been when Kylo had tugged your arm and commanded you to run. 

That, too, was odd. The mission has gone well, and you were just about to walk back to the ship. Nothing had seemed off, yet here you were.

You followed Kylo through the narrowing alleyway. It was hard to lose him as long as he continued straight. He created a path easily, nudging people with the Force just slightly, just enough to clear the way without bowling over them. By the time you’d reach the same people though, they were confused and scared and exactly where you didn’t need them to be. Besides the people, there were physical obstacles: boxes, carts. Kylo would jump over them; you’d have to climb.

When you finally felt like you were gaining ground–maybe he’d slowed down, maybe you’d sped up in fear–Kylo disappeared around a corner. You tried to curse but found you didn’t have the energy or the breath to waste on that.

You slowed slightly as you approached a series of openings that fed off of the alley you were in, and then checked down each one quickly as you passed. You skidded to a stop just a few feet past the last opening, rocks sliding under your feet and causing you to lose your balance. You backtracked quickly. Kylo was about twenty yards deep into the side alley beckoning you with a frantically waving hand. Mustering up the last of your energy, you started down the new alley and thanked the stars when Kylo didn’t start running again now that you’d caught up with him.

He was waiting for you near a narrow doorway that was recessed back into the stone wall. A pillar jutted out on either side, providing just enough cover.

“Get in,” Kylo breathed.

You complied silently, still unable to speak, and backed into the opening. Kylo followed after you with his back to the alley.

The position surprised you. You imagined he would back in to the space, just as you did. For someone who was constantly vigilant, he left his back turned to the alley with such ease you wondered if something was wrong. But you wouldn’t–couldn’t–protest now.

Kylo’s thick frame pressed suffocating against yours. Both your chests heaved against each other with heavy breaths. They were out of sync though, Kylo’s breaths long and deep, yours shallow and labored. He took one last look out into the alley, both ways, before tucking his head into the space besides yours. You turned your head to the side, your face pressed against his chest.

He bowed his head to whisper to you. “You alright?”

Despite the heat of the sun, despite the sticky warmth radiating off of Kylo’s close body, despite the workout you’d just gotten running for your life, you shivered. Kylo’s lips had ghosted over your forehead as he spoke. Had it not been for the fact that there was no place for your body to go, you might have fallen over.

You nodded, and you knew he could feel it against his chest.

No one spoke for a moment. You listened intently for the sound of footsteps, but you didn’t hear anything besides Kylo’s inhales and exhales, the breath of which was fanning across your forehead. Your heartbeat had finally calmed to a more normal rate and was no longer pounding dully in your ears.

“How long do we wait?” you finally spoke up, keeping your voice a small whisper.

“For what?” Kylo asked, pulling away from you slightly.

Even with the scant room, you tried gesturing with your hands. Doing so, you realized one of your arms was pinned between your bodies. You raised the other one to your side and spun your hand in a flailing motion, trying to find words to answer Kylo’s stupid question.

“For them to pass?”

“For who?” he asked.

You tried to get a good look at his face but you were too close. Biding your time, you tried to find a place to put your hand back. It fell into Kylo’s hip. It was subtle, but his breathing became heavier.

“Whoever was following us,” you answered finally, a little indignant.

Kylo backed up a step, just enough to maneuver his arms and raise a hand to your chin. When he spoke, his lips gazed over yours like a breeze. “No one was following us.”

“No one was–”

Kylo interrupted your question with an urgent press of his lips, and all your thoughts just fell away blissfully. His lips were soft–too soft–for the cold, hardened man they belonged to. It was deceptive, really, how gentle he was being. How his large, gloved hands cupped your face. How he continued to slide one hand to the back of your head, protecting it from the hard surface behind it. How his tongue slid along your closed lips like a plea.

The warm wetness jolted your mind awake, bringing you back to the present situation.

“No one was following us?” you asked, half yelling after pulling away from the kiss.   
Kylo took a quick step back, but you reached out to place your hands on his chest, pushing slightly against his nearly immovable frame.

“You absolute–”

You shoved him.

“–kriffing–”

You shoved him again.

“–fool!”

The last push had his back against the opposite wall of the alley. The bright sun hit his golden eyes in a glow, and the shadow of the building cut sharply across his face, bisecting his scar into a lopsided X. While he tamed his features, his emotions were broadcast loudly.

You grabbed at his collar, making a tight fist around it, and leaned into him. You caught sight of his eyes dilating, blown with lust even in the sun. Your lips grazed along the side of his face before stopping against his ear.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” you whispered. Your voice deep but it lacked any weight.

Kylo’s intake of breath was sharp in your own ear.

You pulled back to face him again close enough so your noses grazed just slightly. “If you wanted me alone, all you had to do was ask.”


End file.
